


Тайный враг Роя Мустанга

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайный враг полковника Мустанга предпринимает попытку нападения. Эдвард Элрик выполняет свой долг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный враг Роя Мустанга

  
**Тайный враг Роя Мустанга**

***

\- Господи боже. - Рой Мустанг побледнел как полотно и вытянулся в струнку.

\- Что? - Эдвард Элрик подозрительно прищурился, дожидаясь какой-нибудь особенно изощренной издевки. Такое ощущение, что в этой армии одни шуты сидят, честное слово! И самый главный, самый мерзкий, самый дотошный шут стоит прямо перед ним.

\- Стальной, два шага назад.

Что-то в тоне полковника все еще вызывало подозрения. Эд не спешил исполнять приказ.

\- Что случилось-то?

\- Стальной, выполняйте! - а теперь, кажется, неприкрытая паника. По крайней мере, Эду так показалось. Такие же нотки звучали в голосе брата, когда тот находился в смертельной опасности.

\- Ладно! - все-таки не желая выказывать должное подчинение старшему по званию, Элрик безразлично пожал плечами и отступил на два шага от стола начальства.

\- Кругом, - тут же скомандовал Мустанг.

\- Еще чего! - возмутился мальчик. - Я к вам спиной не повернусь даже под прицелом.

\- Быстрее, черт подери, Элрик! - полковник слепо отступил на шаг и чуть не споткнулся о собственное кресло. Смотрел он при этом куда-то за плечо Эда. Последнему вся ситуация вдруг напомнила идиотские шуточки вроде "Эй, смотри, там!", заканчивающиеся, при должной на них реакции, в лучшем случае громким смехом шутника, а в худшем - сотрясением мозга доверчивой жертвы.

\- Прекратите придуриваться, полковник! - злобно бросил он, борясь с естественным желанием полюбопытствовать: а нет ли и впрямь чего страшного за спиной? Вдруг там сидит какой-нибудь гомункул, Обжорство, например, который уже разинул пасть над его косичкой... Эдвард поежился. Ну, нет. Опасность бы он почувствовал. Если там действительно имеется что-то, угрожающее жизни Мустанга, тот сам виноват: нечего отдавать тупые приказы, сказал бы сразу, в чем дело.

\- Стальной, - Мустанг, почему-то проигнорировав неподобающий тон подчиненного, почти умолял, - раздави его.

\- Что-о?! - Эд круглыми глазами посмотрел на начальника. Спятил. Ну точно, спятил... И раньше-то психом был, а теперь уж однозначно. - Кого давить? Полковник, вы в своем уме?.. Если это очередная ваша шуточка, я...

\- Да вон же он, сюда ползет! - Мустанг взвизгнул, как девчонка, и, не поворачиваясь, забрался с ногами на кресло. Удалось ему это с трудом, но все же желанная высота была покорена в сравнительно краткий срок.

Ошалевший Эдвард не нашел ничего лучшего, как проследить-таки за взглядом полковника - все-таки не часто видишь, как Рой Мустанг визжит и лазает по казенной мебели, тем более в присутствии "проблемных" подчиненных.

Первичный осмотр вражеской территории ничего не дал, и Эд уже было укрепился в мысли, что либо перед ним не Мустанг, а Хавок в парике и маске, либо полковник съехал-таки с катушек (последний вариант был бы предпочтительнее, но первый, к сожалению, вероятнее), когда его взгляд уперся в коричневатое пятно на полу. Приглядевшись, Эд определил: пятно является насекомым, из отряда (или семейства? с теоретической биологией у Эдварда всегда были проблемы) домашних паразитов. Иначе говоря, по полу деловито полз самый обычный рыжий таракан, и путь его лежал к столу полковника.

Да нет, не может быть.

\- П-полковник? - Эдуард поднял глаза на бледного, сжавшегося и по всем признакам абсолютно несчастного Мустанга. - Вы чего, тараканов боитесь?

\- Стальной! Выполняйте приказ!

Надо отдать полковнику должное, - хихикая, подумал Эд. Даже в такой рискованной ситуации он сохраняет способность командовать. Очевидно, армейская выучка и опыт прошедших войн все же делает свое дело.

\- Я не буду убивать живое существо без надобности, - категорично заявил он и, всем своим видом выражая негодование, скрестил руки на груди. - И в моем присутствии этого тоже делать не позволю. Я могу позвать лейтенанта Хоукай, если вам требуется помощь...

В следующую секунду он пожалел, что не имеет привычки носить с собой фотоаппарат, как Уинри таскает гаечный ключ. Изображение паникующего, готового на любые уступки Мустанга было бы отличным пополнением их альбома. Альбом, конечно, строго семейный, но ради такого можно сделать исключение... 

Поскольку также не в привычках Стального Алхимика было мечтать о несбыточном, он направил свои мысли в иное русло. Тоже, впрочем, немного непривычное - видать, подхватил от того же Мустанга, черт бы побрал алчную скотину: ведь из такого положения можно извлечь определенную выгоду! 

Он широко улыбнулся, ожидая ответа.

\- Не надо лейтенанта, - выдавил Мустанг, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть через стол: таракан уже преодолел существенное расстояние к цели. - Просто... ну, тогда просто убери его отсюда. - На секунду замявшись ("Вот ведь сволочь!" - подумал Эд), он нехотя добавил: - Пожалуйста.

\- Так не просят, полковник, - Эд укоризненно покачал головой. - Ой, глядите, он уже под столом...

Мустанг, видимо, решил попытаться взобраться на спинку кресла, потому что резко рванулся назад, но риск упасть прямо на врага оказался слишком велик, и полковник остался на месте, разве что сильнее вжался в кресло.

\- Эдвард, - слабо проговорил он. До него, кажется, дошло, к чему клонит подчиненный (поздновато, на вгляд Эда, дошло, учитывая, что Мустанг только и делает, что шантажирует потенциальных союзников и шпионит за собственными людьми). - Эдвард, что ты хочешь за спасение своего начальства?..

Э, как его проняло-то. Эд даже начал слегка сочувствовать полковнику, но быстро пресек ненужные размышления:

\- Ну, во-первых, никакой бумажной работы. Все отчеты я буду предоставлять вам устно, и не чаще раза в месяц. Окей? - Мустанг очевидно заколебался, и Эд картинно наклонился под стол: - Он приближается...

\- Ладно, ладно, черт побери, хорошо! - полковник вцепился руками в подоконник. - Теперь раздави его!

\- Это еще не все, сэр, - веселым тоном продолжил Эдвард. - Никаких шуточек. То есть, вообще никаких. Особенно по поводу моего... меня. Никогда больше. Ясно? - он для верности смерил полковника свирепым взглядом, чтобы подвердить серьезность своего запроса.

\- Ну нет, - на этот раз Мустанг настолько возмутился, что даже стал чуть менее бледным. - Это я выполнять не буду. Даже не думай. - Выпрямившись во весь рост, он сжал губы, стараясь не смотреть вниз.

\- Полковни-ик... - протянул Эд сочувственно, вновь заглядывая под стол, - он уже забирается по ножке кре...

\- Ладно! Месяц. Месяц без шуток по поводу твоего ма... тебя. - Полковник, судя по всему, уже морально подготовился к близкой кончине - сжал руки в кулаки. А может, собирался попробовать спастись: все его тело натянулось, как у тигра перед прыжком. Бедолага.

Эд сделал вид, что напряженно думает, но все же сжалился:

\- Так и быть. Месяц. Я все равно намеревался ближайшие пару недель просидеть в библиотеке, а значит, часто буду тут появляться. - Он почесал в затылке. - Но если я вдруг уеду, чур, пропущенные дни потом засчитаются! - сурово добавил он.

\- Да, да, конечно, засчитаются, - с явным облегчением выдохнул Мустанг. - А теперь, Стальной, выполняйте приказ: убить насекомое.

\- Угу, - широко улыбаясь, Эд шмякнул ботинком об пол в сантиметре от себя. - Сделано, полковник.

\- Чертов мелкий врунишка!.. - Рой мигом соскочил с кресла и, обогнув стол за долю секунды, схватил Стального Алхимика за шкирку.

\- Руки! - ощетинился Элрик. - Покловник, он может все еще быть жив, - прошипел он, - так что на вашем месте я бы начал выполнять обещание прямо сейчас!

\- Да? Да. Ну... да, они живучие. - Мустанг, ощутимо вздрогнув, отступил на шаг. - Довершите начатое, майор, потом уберите за собой, и можете быть свободны.

\- Ну уж нет, отковыривать труп таракана с пола - это работа уборщицы! - заявил Эдвард, елозя подошвой по паркету. - Вот к ней и обратитесь. И... если вы еще раз упомянете... ну, вы знаете, что... за оговоренный нами срок, вас ждет целая посылка таких же удальцов! - кровожадно улыбнувшись, Эд развернулся и направился к двери.

\- Стоять, Стальной! - Мустанг аккуратно обошел останки врага, стараясь не смотреть вниз, и оперся о подлокотник кресла. - Мне придется взять с вас клятву...

Эд обернулся у самой двери.

\- Да ладно, я же не такой, как некоторые, - не слишком правдоподобно надувшись, бросил он. - Вы, главное, свою часть договора выполняйте. До встречи, полковник! - мальчик вылетел из кабинета как на крыльях. Впервые он покидал это место таким довольным. Черт, жалко все-таки, что фотоаппарата не было...

Рой обреченно плюхнулся в кресло и устало прикрыл глаза. Из сеанса пост-стрессовой медитации его вырвал телефонный звонок:

\- Рой Мустанг.

\- Это лейтенант Хоукай. Полковник, почему вы не позвали меня, если вам нужна была помощь?.. Вы же знаете, что я с пятидесяти ярдов муху пристрелю, а уж с такого расстояния...

Риза удивленно переглянулась с Хавоком, услышав в ответ короткие гудки. И тут же была вынуждена прикрыть уши руками: из коридора донесся громкий топот армейских сапог, звонкий смех и громогласное полковничье:

\- Карлик, малявка, блоха, стальной недоросток!..


End file.
